Sweetheart
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: The teenage years. The KND grow up and begin High School. They share romances and some heartache, but they always will remain friends, remain close.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sweetheart

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Summary: The agents Numbers One through Five enter their teenage years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

Rating: K+

Author's Note: Just some random thought. I thought it was about time a started on a new Kids Next Door fic. I', not sure when I will update on this fic. I am busy with two other fics at the moment. It also depends on how many reviews I receive.

Chapter One-Changes and Determination

Abigail Lincoln held her breath as she thought about her thirteenth birthday in couple of months. Time was moving so fast. Soon she would be a teenager and forget all about her friends and the Kids Next Door.

After all the battles, after all of the adults' plans she helped spoil, even more than all of the candy in her possession, Abby was going to miss her team.

She would remember Kuki and her girlish ways or Wally and his over obsessive macho-ness. She wouldn't remember Hoagie and his quirkiness and most importantly she wouldn't remember Nigel.

Over the past year she had begun to see him in a different way and just recently he had asked her to be his girl.

She knew it was a big step for their leader. His relationship with Lizzie ended because her family had moved away and now she was going to turn thirteen soon.

Abigail hated decommissioning. It was always painful to see another kid leave the organization and she knew it would be even worst for her team. They were the closest ever on record. The best there every was in the whole thirty years the Kids Next Door have been operating. Their tree house was going to be left as it was. A monument to their greatness.

She huffed at that, sure they were the best, but they were only doing their job. Protecting the kids' world from teenagers and adults. Now she was on her way to becoming one of them.

Her older sister, Cree, was still working for the adults, more now that she was one. Abigail knew her sister was going to try to get her to join the fight against the organization she loved. But Abby wasn't stupid.

Keeping in code and not reveling the existence of the Kids Next Door, Abigail had written herself several small notes that read the same thing and placed them in places where she was sure to find them.

'Whatever you do, do not listen to Cree and join a group against kids.'

She had every attention of following it.

Another thing that she knew she wanted do when she became a teenager and that was baby-sit.

She knew Cree had done just to be mean to the kids, but not Abby, she wanted to be the best baby-sitter her neighborhood had every seen. She was going to be nice to the kids and play with them and not spend her time in front of the television or on the phone.

With those thoughts in mind, Abby sat by her window in her room in the tree house. She gazed up at the stars and just allowed her mind to drift.

END of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the super late update. I lost inspiration and then I had school to worry.**

**There is going to be 10 chapters. I will try to make them as long as possible.**

Chapter Two-Sisters

Abigail "Abby" Lincoln, now 16 years old, was highly pissed off. She was trying to get ready for her junior year of high school. She had to meet her best friend, Kuki, in an half hour. Abby had not eaten or showered yet and she was in hurry to finish.

Abby's sister, Cree, who was home until she could find a place of her own was badgering her to join some organization that wanted to destroy every kid's fun. Abigail was not interested. She like children and believed they should have as much fun as they could while they were still young enough to enjoy it.

Abby was going through her dresser, tossing some clothes on her bed, when Cree came in begging he to just go to one meeting. Abby ignored her older sister and walked to her closet for a pair of jeans and her favorite blue jacket.

"Abby," Cree whined. "Just one meeting."

"I said no last week, I said no yesterday, and I'm saying it again now," Abby said. "So, no, I do not want to join your little cult and I do not want to go to a meeting."

"Come on, Abigail," Cree tried to pursue once again. "Kids are annoying little brats. They think they rule the world."

"I disagree," Abby said. "Besides, I like children."

Cree groaned at her sisters comment.

"You are hopeless," she said.

"Then give up," Abby insisted.

"What kind of sister would I be if I did that," Cree asked rhetorically.

Abby rolled her eyes. She grabbed her clothes and she walked out into the hall. She opened the linen closet door and pulled out a towel. She then headed to the bathroom.

"Stop being stubborn, Crabigail," Cree sneered.

Abigail her in the doorway. She had barely noticed her sister had followed her the whole time. She glared at the women before her. She loathed the nickname Crabigail and she wasn't completely aware of the reasons why, but she just knew she hated the name with a passion. It always has been a sensitive button for her.

"Listen, Cree," Abby ground out. "I am old enough to make my own decisions. I am also way past the age of wanting to do what my big sister does. I don't want to join your stupid organization, so drop it!"

Without another word or waiting for her sister's reply, Abigail slammed the bathroom door and continued to get ready for school. She showered, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She dressed and when she exited the small room, Cree was gone.

Relieved, Abby went to the kitchen and toasted a couple of pop tarts while she made herself a bowl of cereal. She wasn't even halfway done when she heard Kuki honk he car horn. With a groan Abby threw away her cereal tossed the plastic bowl into the sink and placed the bottle of milk back into the refrigerator. She grabbed her pop tarts and then her backpack.

As Abby was heading out the door, she heard the bathroom door slam shut. She groaned knowing Cree wasn't going to be in a good mood when she got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Off to School**

A Pop Tart in her mouth, Abby rushed down her walkway. She stomped to Kuki Saban's forest green car and got in. She slammed the door shut.

"Hey," Kuki exclaimed.

Abby pulled the Pop Tart away from her mouth and she tossed her bag into the backseat.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she chewed a piece of her breakfast.

"You're sister again, huh, Kuki asked as she pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah," Abby said. "She's still trying to get me to join her little cult."

Kuki laughed.

"She just doesn't know how to give up," Abby graoned.

"I guess I'm lucky," her best friend said. "Mushi doesn't really bug me. She just likes to be around me still. You would have thought she would have grown out of that, but I don't mind."

"That's because you act like you're 8," Abby said.

Her mood was improving. Kuki was always such a cheerful person, she could easily cheer you up, or annoy you.

"Hey," Kuki exclaimed offended.

Ok, 10," Abby amended.

"That's better," Kuki said.

They pulled up to the school and into its parking lot. Kuki quickly found a spot. It wasn't too hard when her boyfriend was standing on the sidewalk before it.

Abigail smiled.

"You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like Wally," she told her friend.

"I know, right," Kuki agreed cheerfully.

She shut off her car's engine and held up her hand to signal Wally that he should wait a minute before greeting her.

"What," Abby said rolling her eyes.

She knew what was coming. Boys were Kuki's favorite subject and matchmaking was her favorite hobby.

"So," Kuki asked.

"So, what," Abby asked back.

"So, when are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, when I find a guy I like," Abby answered preparing to get out of the car.

"Awe, c'mon," Kuki whined. "There has to be someone you like."

"There is no one," Abby argued. "Most boys are too immature for me."

"No they're not," Kuki argued back. "Just look at Wally.

Abby looked out the front window and stared at the short blond. He was wrestling with a tall slender boy in a pilot's jacket on and another bald boy. They were acting like idiots.

"Not helping, Kuki," she said and opened the passenger's side door.

Kuki stared out at her boyfriend and his friends.

"Yeah," she said as she scrunch up her face. "I think I'm beginning to see your point."

Abby laughed as she got out of the car. She quickly finished her Pop Tarts and reached back into the car for her bag. When she was done Kuki stood next to her.

"Lock the door," she said.

Abby did so and they walked onto the school's sidewalk to watch the boys wrestle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-The Boys

Abby and Kuki laughed as they watched their boys horseplay. It was cute. Wally was on the bottom, his best friend, Nigel was in the middle and on top was Hoagie.

Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, was the smallest out of the three. He had blonde hair cut in his favorite bowl cut and his eyes were a deep green. He was about 5'6", short for a guy, and no hope for a growth spurt. The girls in the school was always saying how cute he was and they were all jealous of Kuki for having him. He was a C student. He never caught on to spelling or math. He was captain of the Soccer team and a very good baseball player. Wally also was someone you didn't want to get angry. Even though, it was east to win an argument against him, he was a fierce physical fighter. Upping his temper was bad for a person's physical health. Wally also had a good heart. He always did what was right. Plus, he would do anything for Kuki and that made him lovable.

Nigel Uno was 5'10". He had blue eyes, which were rarely seen thanks to his trademark, dark sunglasses. He wore them all the time, except for when he was in school, sunglasses weren't permitted. He was also well built. It was obvious he had begun to lift weights, just enough to gain muscle mass but not enough to gain too much weight. The girls in school loved his authoritarian air. He was bald. He had always been that way. No one remembered whether or not he ever had hair or not. He made a mixture of A's and B's grades in school. Nigel was on the swim team and was one of the best swimmers in the district. He was a very determined person and never gave up on anything. Abby remembered, one time, after they met in the 8th Grade, a bully was picking on Hoagie and Nigel continuously beat up the bully until he stopped picking on their friend. It was one of Nigel's best qualities. One of the worst was his bossiness. Nigel dubbed himself the leader of their little group. For some reason, as annoying as it was, it felt right. Like it was always that way.

Last, was Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. He was 6'1", slender boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He used to be chubby but during the summer between 9th and 10th Grade he lost all of his weight and began to grow taller. At first, he was gangly and awkward. Now, he was a pretty good looking guy. The girls were mostly after him. Hoagie was a heavy eater and according to his mother, he has always been. Of course, by the look of him now, no one could tell. Hoagie was a straight A and well rounded student. He was a member of the Chess team and the basketball team. He was friends with every group in the school. Abby couldn't understand why. His jokes were tired, but he always got everyone else laughing. He also had a huge crush on her sister, Cree, which Abby also didn't get. It was cute at first, back when they were in the 7th grade, but after a few months, it became annoying.

Abigail could honestly say she could see herself dating either on of them. Sometimes, anyway, but then there were moments like this that made her rethink the possibility.

"Come on, guys," Abby shouted. "Enough."

"Yeah," Kuki agreed. "Stop it."

The Boys grunted and continued to wrestle.

Abby groaned and rolled her eyes. She and Kuki share a look of annoyance.

"I said, break it up," Abby said loudly.

She was ignored again. She sighed.

"How long do you think they can keep on this," she asked her friend.

"I don't know, I usually leave before they're through," Kuki answered.

"Me too," Abby said.

"Do you wanna leave," Kuki asked.

"Yes," Abby said.

With one final look to the guys, they walked toward the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Hanging Out

School was boring. It was just that simple. The students caught up with each other and the teachers went over their syllabuses and handed out books. Nothing more went on.

Abigail was just happy school was done that day. She walked out of her final class with slumped shoulders.

"I am so glad that's over," Kuki said coming up from behind.

Her class was across the hall. The boys had gym. So, Abby and Kuki knew they had to wait for them while they showered.

"Yeah, me too," Abby agreed. "I could have sworn Me. Johansson wouldn't shut up."

"I know," Kuki said. "I had her for third period. I nearly fell asleep."

"Nearly," Abby said in surprise. "I thought you would've."

"Ha ha," Kuki said. "Very funny. Besides, I had a cup of coffee this morning."

"I though your mother still doesn't let you drink coffee?"

"She doesn't" Kuki said. "I stole some on my way out."

"And Mushi didn't see you?"

"Nah, she was too busy getting ready for school."

"Lucky," Abby said.

"Is Cree still trying to get you to join her cult," Wally asked coming up from behind and wrapping an arm around Kuki's waist.

"Yes," Abby grumbled.

"That sucks," Nigel said as he came up to her left.

"Maybe, it won't be too bad," Hoagie suggested from behind.

The five friends began to walk out of the school.

"Oh please," Kuki said with a roll of her eyes. "That girl is up to nothing but trouble."

"I'm just saying," Hoagie shrugged. "You might have fun."

"Yeah, fun," Nigel scoffed. "Cree's friends torture poor helpless children. How is that fun?"

"Exactly," Abby said. "Uh huh, it is not for me."

The group was silent as they began to walk to their cars.

"You know, I don't want to go straight home," Abby said. "Cree was mad at me this morning and knowing her, she's probably still mad at me now."

"Yeah, I don't want to go home either," Kuki said. "Mom's gonna make me do my homework as soon as I get in and make sure I'm busy with it for the rest of the day."

'I don't want to deal with Joey," Wally said. "He follows me everywhere."

"As always, Tommy's doing that mysterious thing," Hoagie said. "It's annoying especially since my mom is trying to make me spend more time with him."

"Okay then," Nigel said. "Since none of you want to go home, how about you all come to my place?"

"That's great," Kuki and Abby said.

"Good idea, mate," Wally said.

"Wonderful suggestion," said Hoagie.

Everyone paused and stared at him.

"What," he said. "I can't sound like the genius I am?"

They others rolled their eyes and then laughed.

At Nigel's, the group decided to do their homework first, with much protests from Wally and Kuki, so they could spend the rest of the time having fun. Plus, their parents couldn't say much to them if they got their work done.

"Finally, finished," Kuki said tossing her pencil down and leaning back against the sofa.

"I'm glad," said Wally. "That was torture."

He leaned back against the sofa too and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Now what," asked Hoagie.

He and the others were across from the couple.

"I have a new videogame," Nigel suggested.

"I'm in," Abby, Hoagie, and Wally said at once.

"Ow," Wally exclaimed immediately.

Kuki had elbowed him after.

"Woman, want was that for," he asked.

"Wouldn't you rather do something else," Kuki suggested.

"Like what," Wally asked.

Kuki sighed and the rest of the group groaned knowing that she wanted to go someplace private to make out. Kuki grabbed Wally's hand and stood, taking him with her.

"The backyard is the best place," Nigel said.

"Why is t he backyard the best place and for what," Wally continued to ask dumbly.

"You'll see," Hoagie said with a wicked smile.

Kuki groaned and dragged her confused boyfriend to the back of the house.

"You think he would get it by now," Hoagie said.

"I know," Nigel said as he began to set up the fame. "Every time. We all know it means, Kuki wants to make out."

"Yeah," Abby said. "But no one said Wally was smart.

The two boys agreed and they began to play the game.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-More than Friends

Weeks passed by and Abby got used to school. She had even gotten used to Cree's continues nagging pleas for her to join the teenage kid hater group thing, or whatever is was called. Everyday would begin the same. Abby would wake up after her sister and parents had gone to work and get ready for school. Then she would have breakfast while she waited for Kuki to arrive and take her to school. After school, Kuki would take her back home.

The routine was simple enough, but it had one fatal flaw, Kuki's boyfriend, Wally. The two were in a serious relationship. Kuki and Wally wanted to spend every waking moment with one another and it left no room for their friends. This was made obvious when Wally's car broke down and he had asked Kuki to take him to and from school. His request made it practically impossible for former Numbah 3 to pink up both him and Abby in the mornings and during the afternoons. Kuki and Wally liked to go off and make out, a lot.

So, Abigail had to find an alternative ride. She wasn't one for the bus. She always ended up either wanting to punch someone or actually punching someone. Hoagie couldn't pick her up. He had the responsibility of making sure his brother, Tommy, made it to school. The only one Abby could count on was Nigel. He really had nothing better to do. He was single and an only child; and upon seeing her dilemma, he offered to drive Abby around.

The first week was awkward. It was the first time in along time since they had been alone. There were plenty of stretched out silences and they rarely made eye contact. It was just too weird for the both of them.

By the second week, they were talking. They began with TV shows and music, them moved up to school, and from there to home and family. They found they had a lot in common.

Before, Abby and Nigel knew it a month had passed and they were the best of friends. They spent just as much time together as Wally and Kuki. They even invited Hoagie along a lot of the times. That was until their dear friend got himself a girlfriend, then they hardly saw him at all.

Abby was finding that spending a great deal of time with Nigel was pleasant, very pleasant. She knew she was developing a crush on her British friend and by the way Nigel was behaving, she could tell he was feeling something too.

When they studied together, they had moments when they would shyly glance up at each other then quickly look away or back down at their books. They were beginning to have long periods of silence between them and the strange part was, they weren't awkward. They were almost always trying to touch or hold the other's hand. It was something neither of them expected.

By the middle of October they decided to talk. Nigel and Abigail just couldn't take it any longer, so, they talked about their feelings, a topic both always had difficulty expressing. It was a week after their talk, they decided to make it official and date.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Homecoming

It was a week after Abby and Nigel began going out when their school was celebrating Homecoming. The week was pretty eventful. Each day had them and most of the students participated, including our former agents of the Kids Next Door.

Bypassing the themes and what the students did and on to Friday. This was the day of the Homecoming game. The game was exciting, their team won. Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and Hoagie's girlfriend, Stephanie stayed for the entire game, but Wally and Kuki went off somewhere halfway through. They didn't return until the game was over. Abby didn't want to even think of what they were doing during that time.

Now it was Saturday and Abby was over at Kuki's house getting ready for the dance. Both girls had their make up and nails done and body spray spritzed and their hair done. Abigail decided to wear her long hair down, with a white fabric, rose pinned just above her left ear. Kuki's hair up, piled up on her head, baby's breath laced through the twist and some strands were left to curl. All they had left were their dresses.

Abby's dress was a lovely midnight blue dress. Sequenced decorated the draping collar, that dipped just enough to show a little cleavage. It was a halter dress that hung securely over her. The skirt barely touched her knees.

Kuki's dress was a deep pine green. It was sleeveless with a heart shaped bodice, that showed a lot more cleavage than Abby's dress, but modest enough for her to leave the house without taking too much grief from her parents. The skirt flared and flowed down to her ankles.

Both girls looked gorgeous. Their boyfriends were going to have a heartache when they saw them.

"Wally is not getting any tonight," Kuki proclaimed as she gazed at her image in her body length mirror.

"Really," Abby inquired. "I think he might think differently when he sees you."

She stood next to her best friend also staring into the mirror.

"There is no way I will be able to look this good when I come home," Kuki explained. "My parents would definitely know that I'm having sex."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Abby said.

"So, what about you," Kuki asked with a sly smile. "I'm surprised you dressed up at all."

"I know, I want to look good for Nigel," Abby said with a shy smile.

"He's the first guy you wanted to get dolled up for," her friend said.

"Yeah."

Abby was never one to get dressed like a girl. She preferred a t-shirt and jeans over anything else, but tonight she decided differently. She had asked her mother to take her to the store for a dress the day Nigel asked her to the dance and spent the remaining days practicing walking and breaking in her new dark blue strap heeled shoes.

Her family and friends were surprised to see Abigail behaving like a girl.

Abby just hoped Nigel liked what he saw. If he didn't, she was going to feel foolish and then she was going kill. With that mentioned, the door bell rang and Mushi's voice carried up the stairs, announcing the arrival of Wally and Nigel. They were going to meet Hoagie and Stephanie at the dance.

Abigail's fears were not necessary, because once Nigel saw her his eyes widen and his mouth opened in awe. Abby knew, at that moment, she had impressed her boyfriend and he didn't look to bad either.

Nigel Uno wore a black suit with white shirt and red tie. He decided not to wear his glasses that night and Abby couldn't help but stare at his hair. He stood tall and proud and despite the awed look on his face, he looked very handsome.

"Hi, Nigel," Abby said demurely as she approached him.

She suddenly felt shy.

"Uh…" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Nigel, are you okay," Abby asked.

The bald teen nodded. He closed his mouth and blinked.

"Can you talk," Abby asked.

Nigel shook his head and Abby couldn't help but smile. She knew she looked good but not good enough for her boyfriend to go dumb.

Kuki and Mushi giggled while Wally snickered as they noticed the couple. The former Numbahs 3 and 4 were wrapped up in their own world and it had took them a moment to notice their friends' strange behavior.

"Are we gonna go or not," Wally asked rudely.

Kuki hit him on his arm and glared.

"Uh, yeah," Nigel said answering his friend.

"Wow, you got him to say a new world," Mushi quipped.

"Shut up, Mushi," Kuki said.

When they arrived at the dance Kuki, Wally, Nigel and Abby found Hoagie and his girlfriend. Hoagie was wearing a navy blue suit. His brown hair was slicked back and he wore a smug look on his face. His girlfriend, Stephanie, was a short blonde with bright violet eyes. She was wearing a lovely red dress that was highly modest.

They were seated at a table away from the dance floor. Abby smiled to herself. She knew Nigel and Wally had persuaded their friend to choose such a spot. Out of all of them, they were the two who didn't enjoy dancing. They would rather sit or stand than dance and make fools of themselves.

Now that they were at the dance, Abby didn't blame them. She was getting odd looks from her classmates. They were all staring at her like they've never seen her in a dress before and now that Abigail though about it, she guessed they had not. It made her feel awkward to have them staring at her so blatantly and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about them," Nigel whispered in her ear.

Abby smiled at how he somehow knew what was going on in her head. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for helping me feel better,' she said.

Nigel blushed lightly.

"Aw… It was nothing," he said. "They're all going to forget about it in a few minutes anyway."

And forget they did. The dance was going on like they never had walked in. Many students were on the dance floor, others at their tables, some were standing in small groups, and the rest were at the snack table. By the time the dance was nearly over, about half of the students were gone and the rest were making plans for either that night or tomorrow. Abby and her friends, except for Wally and Kuki, were among those who were making their plans.

"So, what do you two plan to do," Hoagie asked.

"We're going home," Abby answered. "I have to cover for Kuki."

"And I have to cover for Wally," Nigel said.

"For what," Stephanie asked.

"They're camping out in the woods tonight," Nigel replied.

"Oh," Stephanie said with a deep blush.

She knew how involved Wally and Kuki were with each other. She didn't agree with it.

"Do they do this often," she asked. "I mean, stay in the woods?"

"More and more lately," Hoagie said plainly.

"Well, they shouldn't," the blonde said firmly.

"No they shouldn't," Abigail agreed. "I swear those two are going to get themselves in trouble."

The others nodded at her conclusion and after a solemn pause went on discussing their plans for the rest of the weekend.

An hour later, Abigail and Nigel found themselves on the Lincolns' front porch. This was one of the moments Abby had been dreading since the start of the evening. The moment when they say good night. Do they kiss or not? Do they just hug?

"So," Abby began, deciding to get it over with. "Stephanie's a nice girl."

"Yeah," Nigel agreed.

"She has strong views," Abby went on to say.

"Yeah," Nigel said again.

"She's good for Hoagie.

"Yeah."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed through them. Abby stared up at the porch light and Nigel stared down at his shoes.

"I-I had a good time," Abby said.

"Yeah, me too," Nigel said.

"I guess, I should be getting home," Nigel said.

Abby pressed her lips together and nodded her head.

"Uh… goodnight," she said.

"Night," Nigel said."

Abigail was about to enter her house, her hand was on the doorknob, when she felt a hand on her elbow pull her back. The next thing Abby knew, Nigel's lips were on hers. It was something she had been hoping for and was disappointed that Nigel was going to leave without kissing her. Now, she was happy and smiled as she kissed him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch," Nigel said pulling away.

Abby nodded.

"Yeah," she said and touched her lips as she watched Nigel walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Scare

A month passed and before Abigail knew it, December was here. The month brought Winter Break and restless students and restless students lead to trouble. More and more of Abby's classmates were getting detention, expulsions, and suspensions and some were dropping out of school entirely. There were a few students at her school, including Nigel, Kuki, Hoagie, Stephanie, and herself, were studying for exams. Wally never liked school and hated to study. If he could drop out of school without being murdered by his family, he would.

About halfway through the month, Abigail was at home alone. Her parents were on one of their romantic nights and Cree had moved out two weeks before Thanksgiving. Former Numbah 5 was absolutely board. She had already finished her homework for that day and her brain was too friend for her to even consider studying. She was excited to answer the sudden pounding at the door until, she saw a crying teenaged girl standing their.

"I messed up," the girl said quickly clinging to Abby as soon as the door was closed shut.

"What did you do, Kuki," Abby asked.

"Nothing too bad," Kuki whined. "But my parents are going to kill me."

Abby cringed. Kuki's voice was getting ear splittingly high. It was one of, if not the trait about her best friend, Abigail hated. When Kuki was crying or excited, her voice would grow higher in pitch and when she was angry or frustrated her voice would grow lower.

"There, there," Abby said soothingly as she patted her friend's back. "Everything's gonna be okay. Abby'll help you."

She led Kuki to the living room and had her sit on the couch, before taking a place at her side.

"This is something that can't easily be fixed," Kuki said with a sniffle.

"What is it," Abby asked as she began to worry.

"I think I may be pregnant," Former Numbah 3 cried.

"You're what," Abby exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

Kuki gave a high pitched squeal and shook her head no before leaning forward to cry on Abigail's shoulder.

"Then how do you know," Abby asked calmly.

She knew now was not the time to panic. One of them had to keep a clear head and Abby was the best choice. Kuki was always easy to upset and at the moment she was doing enough panicking for the both of them.

"I'm late," Kuki exclaimed.

"How late," Abigail asked.

"I was supposed to have my period at the beginning of November, but it never came," Kuki explained. "I thought it was just nerves that my period would come on this month, but it hasn't"

"Oh," Abby said gently rubbing the sobbing girl's back. "Have you told Wally?"

Kuki shook her head negatively.

"I don't know what to say to him," she said. "Besides, I'm not absolutely sure that I'm pregnant. I think I should be sure before telling him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Abby agreed. "You should be definitely sure. Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"No, not yet," Kuki answered. "I bought a few today, but I can't take them at home, so I came over here. I knew you were alone."

Abby nodded and pulled Kuki away from her shoulder. She looked the girl straight in the eye.

"Go and take your tests," she instructed. "Then we'll see what we will do."

Kuki nodded and sniffed. Whipping away her tears with her overly sized sleeve, she got up and went into the bathroom down the hall.

Nearly 15 minutes passed in silence and Abigail waited for her friend. She passed the hall just outside of the door and was beginning to become impatient. Another minute and there was a high shriek coming from behind the closed door.

Not bothering to knock, Abby rushed into the bathroom. As she entered she saw Kuki standing near the tub in shock. The girl was holding a pregnancy test and she didn't seem to have noticed Abby had come in.

"Is it positive," Abby asked.

As she anticipated the answer her breathing became shallow and her heart started to pound against her ribcage.

Kuki just nodded yes. The girl was obviously in too much shock to speak at that very second.

Trying not to panic, Abby glanced around the small room. She noticed the other tests.

"Do they all say you're pregnant," she asked nervously.

"I don't know," Kuki said meekly, recovering from her sudden muteness. "I've only checked this one."

Nodding, Abby slowly approached the other tests. She read the boxes for each and compared the results of each test to the instructions that matched. She sighed in relief to discover all of them were negative. The one in Kuki's hand was false.

"You can relax girl," Abigail told her friend. "You're not pregnant."

Kuki didn't say a word. She dropped the test in her hand and smiled slowly. She quickly embraced Abby in a tight hug and even though she was happy, she began to cry once more.

Abby also found herself to be crying as she and Kuki sank to the cold floor, arms still holding each other tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-Upcoming Break

A week passed since Kuki's scare and the discovery was made final by Abby's mother, who was a doctor. Mrs. Lincoln had promised the girls, if the news was negative, that she would not divulge Kuki's secret to her parents. The tests, except one, were indeed negative. Kuki was os happy, she didn't mind the serious lecture she and Abigail received.

After the lecture, Kuki rused out of Mrs. Lincoln's office to speak to Wally.

Abigail was happy for her best friend. She was uncomfortable now that her friend was gone. Now, Abby was alone with her mother and she was being interrogated on her own relationship with Nigel.

"Abigail," mother asked gently. "Are you sexually active?"

"No," Abby answered with a frown.

"You do know that if you are, you can tell me," her mother continued as if she had not heard her.

"No mom," Abby said angrily. "Nigel and I are not having sex. I have never had sex and I do not plan to have sex any time soon."

"Oh," Mrs. Lincoln said.

"I've only been dating Nigel for two months," Abby defend. "I'm not the type of girl who would just give up to a guy because he's my boyfriend. Nah uh, that's not Abigail's way."

Former Numbah 5 was a little angry by what her mother had said.

"And before you say anything about Kuki and Wally, they've been seeing each other longer than I can remember."

Mrs. Lincoln nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," the older woman apologized. "I just worry about you. You're my baby girl."

Mrs. Lincoln grabbed Abby in a tight embrace.

"I know, momma," Abby said returning the hug.

"I love you," her mother said kissing her hair.

"I love you too," Abby said.

They remained in each other arms for another minute before they had to part.

Abby felt good knowing she had a mother she could trust with anything.

Later that night, Abby, Wally, Nigel, Kuki, Stephanie, and Hoagie were all in Nigel's dad's den. The room was almost like a secret clubhouse. They could sit down and discuss anything and Nigel's parents wouldn't disturb them. This was their safe haven.

The teens sipped their sodas or munched on their snacks. They were busying themselves as waited for the next topic to talk about. They just finished discussing their plans for Winter Break.

Nigel was going to England to visit his grandparents on his mother's side. He and his family crossed the ocean to the other country every other year. Nigel had no choice but to go. He never complained though. He loved to see the family members he rarely got a chance to see.

Hoagie was staying home help his mother with the shopping and spend time with his family. He did this every year. Christmas was important to his family, especially after his father passed away. Hoagie took on the father role. He even used to dress up as Santa for Tommy.

Kuki's family traveled during the Holidays. Each year, one of the family of four would choose a location and they would go their. This year was Kuki's mother's turn. She wanted to go to Japan. Kuki usually complained about the time she had to spend with her family, but not this year. She was turning over a new leaf. She decide she was going to enjoy her time with family and spend more time with sister.

Wally's family normally went their homeland, Australia, but not this year. His dad had had a falling out with his brother and decided that they would stay in the States this year. Wally didn't mind. He didn't like going to Australia too much. He was happy he didn't have to deal with his many cousin and since he was the oldest, he had to watch over the little ones.

Abigail was also staying home. Her aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, and siblings were coming. Abby loved spending with her family. This was time of year she felt loved most of all and returned that love, even to Cree. This was the one time in the year the siblings did not fight at all. They showed affection toward one another and Abby was grateful for the break.

"So, what is everyone going to do about relationships," Stephanie asked and everyone stared at her. The blonde blushed. "I mean, everyone is going to be spending the Holidays apart, so what do you do in this type of situation."

The group paused to think. They hadn't really thought about it before. They usually separated and then met up in school again in a couple of weeks.

"Good question, sweetie," Hoagie said kissing Stephanie's temple.

"I say we take a break," this came from Kuki. "I know I need a break."

"Me too," Wally surprisingly agreed. "I don't think I could handle another scare like we had."

The group nodded their agreement. Every one of them knew about Kuki's pregnancy scare. None of them were surprised. They suspected something like that would happen eventually.

"Ok," Stephanie said. "I'm going out of state anyway."

"I guess, have no choice but to agree," Hoagie said.

"You better believe," his girlfriend told him.

Abby and Nigel looked at each other and shrugged as they came to silent agreement.

"If you guys can do it, we can," Nigel said. "It's only for a couple of weeks anyway."

Abby nodded.

"Yeah, but we all should make a pack not to meet anyone else while we're separated," she suggested. "I just got Nigel, I don't want to lose him."

"Agreed," the other girls agreed instantly.

The boys had a second of hesitation, but knowing that they couldn't imagine being with no other girl than one at their side, they agreed.

So that was it. School ended a couple of days later and the three couples separated to spend the Holidays as singles.

END


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Good News and Alone

A couple of days after Christmas, I got the most wonderful gift I could have ever received and I became the happiest teenager in the world. My sister Cree was finally moving out. I would never have to hear her whine over a boy or hear her cry about her teachers hate her for months on end. I would be sister less for the first time in my life. I was going to be an only child until Spring Break.

Nothing could take away my good mood. Not even all of the extra chores my parents insisted I do. I rather do the chores than deal with Cree. I had too much time on my hands anyway.

The only true down side was Cree's room. It was bigger than mine was and I wanted it, but Mom said it was still my sister's rooms. Apparently, she wanted it to remain the same for when Cree came home on vacation or school breaks.

Even with that slightly bad news, I smiled. My other three siblings moved out a long time ago. Well, they _were_ older than Cree and me. I missed them sometimes, but I knew they had to move on with their lives.

Later the night after Cree moved out, I found myself in my room. I was a bit depressed and lonely. It was not because my sister was gone. It was because I missed my friends. Sure, I got to see Hoagie and Wally sometimes, but it still was not the same. I missed Kuki and sometimes Stephanie. However, most of all I missed Nigel.

I did not know how much I would miss him when my friends and I made that packed on the last day of school before Winter Break. I missed his smile and his laugh. I missed his British accent and his bossy tendency. I just plain old missed him. He was special to me. I found I was looking forward to seeing him more and more each day.

I was missing school. Well, I never really liked school and now I wanted to go back. Just to see Nigel every day, just like before.

I knew that in another week, that school would be starting up again and I would be able to see my friends again. I smiled at the thought. Soon, I would no longer be alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-Back to School

The first day of the semester came and Abby was excited to finally be able to see her friends again. Everyone had returned from their separate vacations and she was eager to hear about what they had done during break.

The former Numbah 5 was so excited she leapt out of bed and almost ran to the bathroom for a shower. She washed quickly and hurried back to her room, in her bathrobe, to change for school. She had a fast breakfast of toast and oatmeal, then she put on her coat and grabbed her bag. She waited impatiently for Kuki to pick her up.

Once in school, the former Kids Next Door agents, did not have time to speak in the morning. Teachers were outside to usher the students into the school and they were forced to separate.

The teens weren't able to talk until lunch. Wally got the group a table and sat down with his tray full of food. Kuki had a bagged lunch, her mother had recently disagreed with the school's choice of food. Hoagie also had a tray full of food. Nigel's tray was considerably less full than his other male friends. Stephanie had a salad. And Abby had a modest amount of food.

"So, How was everyone's break?" Wally asked with a mouth full of food.

"Gah, swallow first, bone head," Kuki said elbowing the blond who glared at the Japanese American.

"Despite, my dear friend's rudeness, I am happy to discuss my vacation," Hoagie said. "I was a volunteer Santa this year. I got to wear a fake belly and beard. It was fun. The kids were so happy to see me. And I got paid, so I was able to buy my family presents without asking my mom."

It was obvious that the former Numbah 2 was proud over his accomplishments.

"But Hoagie, you dress as Santa every year, for Tommy remember," Abby laughed.

"Yeah, but this year, he decided he doesn't believe in Santa anymore and my Mom said I should volunteer and do it at the mall."

"And you didn't get peed on," Wally asked.

"Nope," Hoagie said huffing up his chest.

"Anyway," Kuki stretched out, annoyed by her sort of boyfriend's idiocy. "Japan was awesome. We went to Tokyo, it was so full of people, but the sights were great and the shopping, oh Abby even you would have loved it. I got every one souvenirs. And Mushi didn't bother me at all. She found herself a little boyfriend and she spent most of her time with him. And they had a huge Rainbow Monkey store. You guys remember Rainbow Monkeys. I couldn't resist, I had to buy a few. And…"

"Kuki, breath," Abby said and her best friend too a deep breath.

Wally gulped his food down, before speaking next. He didn't want Kuki to continue.

"Australia was great, my Granddad took me and Joey camping and taught us how to hunt," the blond boy said. "And I didn't have to baby-sit no one. It was a true vacation."

With that said the short teen continued to eat his lunch.

"My vacation was quiet," Nigel said. "I had some serious conversations with my Grandfather. He's a very insightful man, reminds me of myself."

Everyone looked at the bald boy as if he had grown two heads. Looking at his friends, Nigel cleared his throat.

"Anyway, my Grandmother taught me how to make a proper cup of tea," He continued.

"Sounds like you had a blast," Wally said sarcastically, his mouth was full once more and he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Shut up, dumb dumb," Abby said. "My vacation was a bit eventful. My house was full of people. I had to share my room with my cousins, but I didn't mind. I didn't have to share one with Cree. I got so many gifts. It was the most I've gotten in years."

"My vacation was quiet," Stephanie said. "It was just me and my parents. We went to New York. That's where my mom's from and she wanted to see the city again. I didn't go outside much. It's really cold there. Being an only child, I got a lot of gifts."

The group smiled at the girl. She was being kind of meek. She hadn't been a part of the group long and was still unsure of her place.

"That's great, honey," Hoagie said and the girl's smile widened.

The group spent the rest of their lunch finishing their meals.

A couple hours later, school was over and Abby was waiting outside for Kuki when Nigel approached her.

"Hi, Abby," he said taking her hand.

"Hi, Nigel," the African American girl said smiling at her boyfriend.

He lifted her hand to his lips to gently kissed it causing Abby to blush girlishly at the gesture.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to sound tough.

"I want to ask you out on a date, tonight, just us. No Kuki or Wally or Hoagie," Nigel said using his friend hand to put on his signature sunglasses. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds like Abigail's gonna need to hurry home to get ready," Abby answered.

"I know you mean it," Nigel laughed. "You talked in the third person. You always do that when you're trying to make a point."

Abby laughed too. He was right, she did say her own name when she wanted to make a point. She didn't even remember when she had started it. It was just something that was completely normal for her now.

"What time is this date?" the girl asked.

"Seven," the bald teen answered. "Dress casually. We're going to have fun tonight. And you can tell your parents that I'll have you home by Ten. So, do your homework before I pick you up."

"You're a bossy one, Nigel Uno, aren't you?" Abby laughed as she saw Kuki get into her car.

"Always have been Miss Lincoln," Nigel laughed back as he watched his girlfriend get into her best friend's car and drive off.

END OF CH. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As soon as Kuki dropped her off, Abby ran into her house and to her room. She did her homework, then she packed her school things. She rushed over to her closet to pick out her outfit. She scanned over her typical blue shirts and fitness shorts. She pulled out a nice t-shirt that fit her well and some skinny jeans (one of the few pants she owned). She looked down at her closet floor. She grabbed her only pair of dress boots.

Outfit picked, Abby choose a clean pair of panties and bra, then she practically ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once finished and robe forgotten, she did run, in her underwear, back to her room, before either of her parents could see.

She quickly dressed and debated if she should wear makeup or not. Deciding not to, she took her hair out of her signature braid and brushed it until it fell into waves, she then put her hair into a high pony tail.

She stared into her dresser mirror. She looked like a girl and she was a bit uncomfortable with that. She always was a tomboy and was more comfortable in a baggy shirt and shorts than she was in a dress.

"Abigail," her mom called. "Nigel's here."

Abby gulped. It wasn't like this would be the first time they've been on a date. But for some reason this one felt different. She felt like this date would not be like hanging out with a friend like the other ones.

Nigel was on time and even talked to Abby's dad for a few minutes before they left.

"You look lovely," he complimented as he opened her car door.

"Thank you," Abby said wishing she had worn her red hat so she could had the blush she felt rise to her cheeks. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Nigel smiled shyly at her.

"Thanks," he said as he watched her get into his car.

He walked around the car to the driver's side and got in.

"So, where are we going?" Abby asked.

"Mini Golf," Nigel answered. "I figured you wouldn't want to do anything too romantic."

Abby smiled. Nigel knew her so well. She relaxed relieved that this date would be just like hanging out like the others.

At the Mini Golf place, they decided to order their pizza before they began to play. They ate and talked about their childhood. They noticed the similarities in their stories and thought that it was odd.

"Wow, it's almost like we've know each other for years," Nigel said nervously.

"Yeah," Abby said. "I wonder what it means."

Nigel reached out his hand to take hers.

"Maybe that this is meant to be," he said softly.

Abby blushed. Her date suddenly became romantic.

"Um… yeah," she said.

Nigel let go of her hand and smiled.

"Let's play some golf," he said and Abby nodded.

They spent most of the night making jokes and flirting a bit as they played mini golf. They were both competitive and wasn't satisfied until they both won an equal amount of games. Afterwards, Nigel drove Abby home. Despite their multiple games, they made it back with 5 minutes until Abby's curfew and 20 before Nigel's.

Nigel was gentleman enough to walk her to her door.

"I had fun tonight," Abby said.

"So, did I," Nigel said. "Next time I'll have to take you bowling."

"I would like that," Abby said smiling brightly at him.

They stood silently unsure of what to do next.

"Maybe you should go in," Nigel said.

"Maybe," Abby said before thinking about kissing him. Deciding that that would be a perfect way to end her date, she kissed him.

Nigel froze for a second before returning the kiss.

It was the perfect end for the perfect night.

END OF CH. 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The following week, Abby was actual happy to go to school. She just wanted to be near Nigel. Lately, she always wanted to near her boyfriend.

Nigel seemed just as happy to see her everyday as she was to see him. They were so happy to see each other that it took Kuki and Wally to tell them that everyone in their group wasn't as happy as they were.

"Haven't you noticed Hoagie?" the Japanese girl asked.

"No, why, what's wrong with Hoagie," Abby asked as she leaned against her locker.

"He's been really depressed all day," Kuki told.

Abby looked over at the tall boy and say that he didn't look so tall. He was hunched over and looked kind of pale.

"Whatever it is," Abby said. "It's making him act strangely, I've never seen him look so depressed or so quiet."

Kuki nodded her agreement.

Nigel frowned.

"I wonder what's got his panties in a knot," Wally said.

"We're gonna have to ask him," Abby said.

"Yes," Nigel agreed. "But not now. We wait until lunch.

And for some reason, like it was always this way, everyone agreed.

When lunchtime came, the group sat together silently. They weren't sure of what to say. They didn't know what to ask Hoagie about his sudden sadness.

"Really," Abby said to him. "What's wrong?"

Hoagie was silent.

"C'mon," Wally proded. "You can tell us."

"whatever it is we will understand Kuki added gently.

Hoagie continued to say nothing. He just stared at his food, pushing it around his plate.

"It was Nigel who noticed something was off with their group.

"Hoagie," He asked cautiously. "Where's Stephanie?"

The others paused. Stephanie was missing.

"Hoagie," Kuki said kindly. "Did something happen?"

Abby placed a comforting hand on the tall boy's shoulder.

Hoagie flinched at her touch, but said nothing. He didn't even look at them. He rose from his seat, picked up his tray and deposited his foood in the trash. He walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well, that was rude," Wally had the nerve to say. "He could have at least said he didn't want to talk about it."

"Let it go," Abby ordered him sharply.

"But," Wally said.

"He will tell us when he's ready," Nigel said firmly.

"But," Wally continued to press.

"Wallabee," Kuki practically shouted.

"Alright," Wally grumbled with a pout.

At the end of the day, Wally, Nigel, Kuki, and Abby stood outside of school at Kuki's car. They were planning their weekend, when Hoagie walked up to them and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Hoagie?" Kuki asked again.

"Stephanie broke up with me," Hoagie answered this time sadly.

"I knew it," Wally said almost triumphantly.

Everyone glared at him. Kuki smacked his arm.

"It's okay," Hoagie asid. He stared down at the ground.

"Why?" Kuki asked.

"She said that I was too popular," Hoagie said with choked cry.

Wally looked ashamed and sorry for his friend at the same time. Nigel, Abby, and Kuki looked confused and worried.

Kuki walked up to Hoagie and hugged him.

"It will be oaky," she said. "You are a good looking guy. You'll have a new girl in no time."

"Yeah," Abby said placing a reassuring hand on Hoagie's shoulder. "I know a lot of girls who would be happy to date you."

Wally and Nigel glared at the,. Abby and Kuki noticed.

"Not us," Abby said quickly.

"No, not us," Kuki backed. "We're happy with the guys we have."

"Yeah," Abby said.

What seemed like the first time that day, Hoagie's eyes left the florr and looked up at his male friends. They were staring at him with unbridled jealousy and he could not help himself. He wriggled out of the girls' grasps and approached Nigel and Wally. He placed one hand on Nigel's right shoulder and the other on Wally's left shoulder and began to laugh, hard.

"You should see your faces," he said.

Wally and Nigel stared at each other and began to laugh. The girls joined in and they all knew Hoagie would be okay.

END OF CH. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The rest of the school year flew by quickly after that. Hoagie slowly became less depressed. He focused mostly on his school work and sports. He didn't pay too much attention to girls except for Abby and Kuki, who were like sisters to him. He wasn't interested in dating at the moment. He was still hurting. He really cared for Stephanie. He showed this by ignoring her completely. He was glad they never had to partner up in classes. He didn't want to speak with her at all.

His friends worried about him, but left him alone. Hoagie wasn't going to open up to them until he was ready. For a mostly open guy, Hoagie could be a very private person.

Kuki and Wally decided to go back out, but on once condition, no more sex. Wally hated this, but understood after the pregnancy scare, they could not risk it. So, he grit his teeth and bared it.

The no sex, was the only thing, at the moment that caused them any stress. Wally was actually doing well in school. He was determined to pass and get into college on more than a sports scholarship.

Kuki was proud of him. His determination was one of the reasons she loved him. It was one of the reasons how she knew their relationship would work.

Wally was proud of Kuki's smarts. She was his complete opposite. Bubbly and brilliant at the same time. Plus, she was beautiful. He felt as if he were the luckiest guy in the world to have her and he would never want to mess things up.

Together they were happier than when they were apart and this made time seem like it was nothing at all.

As for Nigel and Abby, their relationship went by smoothly. You would have never guessed that with their leadership personalities that they would work. You would have thought that with both of them being leaders that one of them would have to be the boss in the relationship, but for teenagers they found a balance. It was sweet and meant, to them, that they could make it last.

Time for them was on a schedule. Everything planned out. They had a time to date, a time to study, a time with their families. They felt as if they could be apart and not miss each other like most kids their age. They trusted each other.

As it does for youth, time was supposed to pass by slowly, but for the former Kids Next Door agents, time was passing quickly. They weren't terribly eager for summer. They knew that they would always be together, always friends. Like it was before, like it was when they were kids. It did not matter that did not remember that time, all that matter was deep down, they knew that were connected.

END OF CH. 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

May came and Cree came home. She was back to her old ways.

"Come on, Crabigail," she said. "Don't be a baby. You are meant to do great things."

"Cree, I hope you never find someone to be with you," Abby said with a determined frowned. "No one wants someone who hates children."

Cree glared at her kid sister.

"Kids are scum," she said.

"Without them there is no future," Abby argued. "Without children humanity will die. And I am done with this."

She left the house, slamming the door. She headed to the park where her friends were meeting her. To her surprise, Stephanie was there.

"How did this happen?" she asked with a frown as she saw Hoagie holding Stephanie's hand.

"I called her and talked to her," Hoagie answered with his head held high. "We made up. It turned out the real reason why she broke up with me was her father's new job. Her family was supposed to move away and she didn't want a long distance relationship, but her dad decided that he wanted to commute."

Abby stared at Stephanie who blushed fiercely.

"Okay," she said.

Nigel walked up to her and kissed her.

"So, why are we here?" Abby said.

"To discuss our summer plans," Nigel answered.

"I'm staying in the states," Wally said.

"Me too," Kuki said before kissing him intensely.

"I'm planning to go to the beach," Nigel said.

"You're not going to the UK," Abby asked.

"Nope, I'm staying here," he smiled proudly at her.

"So, we're all going to be here this summer," Stephanie said with a wide smile.

"Looks like it," Hoagie said.

"This is going to be so mush fun," Kuki giggled.

To be together, that was all any of them ever wanted.

THE END


End file.
